En el Futuro Podria Quererte
by Luna Escarlata
Summary: HAY DOS DRACOS, UNO DEL FUTURO... Y EL DEL PRESENTE, Y HARRY QUIERE CON LOS DOS, DESCUBRE POR QUE LOS RUBIOS NO SE PUEDEN RESISTIR AL GRYFFINDOR...
1. Dos es Mejor que Uno

**DISCLAIMER: **¿Realmente piensan que si estos personajes me pertenecieran estaría aquí en FanFiction publicando¿Gratis? Bueno, pues tienen razón, todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, es de J.K Rowling, y lo de D.N.A2 de Masakazu Katsura, solo la historia es mía, y no, yo no gano dinero con esto... solo lindos y graciosos reviews que alegran mi vida.

**ADVERTENCIA: **¿Te gusta Harry Potter¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy¿Te gustaría imaginártelos juntos haciendo cochinadas XD? YAOI... YAOI (Ósea: Lemon y Slash, al por mayor.) Si tu respuesta a cualquiera de estas preguntas es no... Pues será mejor que vayas ahuecando el ala... por que de todo lo anterior vas a ver mucho en este fic. Advertidos quedan.

**ACLARACIÓNES:**HE COMBINADO UN POCO COMBINADO DELIBERADAMENTE Y SIN VERGÜENZA ALGUNA EL MANGA DE ADN2 DE MASAKAZU KATSURA CON HARRY POTTER, PERO NO NECESITAS HABER LEIDO EL MANGA -COMIC- PARA ENTENDERLE AL FIC. ASI QUE NO SE AFLIJAN Y ADELANTE!

Este fic se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno, ya se que los personajes no tendran las edades que yo digo por los tiempos y fechas de nacimiento originales... pero es mi fic y tendran que vivir con eso. Esto es pura fantasi, y la mayoria no quedara con la linea de tiempo de Rowling, pero como diria mi amiga EriMondltch : "Si Rowling pudo hacer con las criaturas magicas y Merlín lo que ella quiso" ... yo puedo hacer lo mismo con los personajes que tanto me gustan! asi que aquellos que quieran concordancia... mejor marchense ahora.

**SUMARY :**

.-"OH, Draco... discúlpame... -Dijo Harry acercándose al rubio, tendiéndole una amistosa mano, sonriendo, mientras un brillo cautivador salía de uno de sus dientes - te confundí con alguien mas."

OO _¿Draco¿Discúlpame?... ¿que rayos era esa mirada?_

.-"Déjame, yo se levantarme solo -Dijo Draco, algo perturbado- además Potter, no te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre... así que será mejor que-"

.-"Perdón Draco -Dijo Harry de una manera inocente (ahora se reemplaza la escena del lago y los chicos flotan en un mundo de brillos) el moreno da un paso hacia enfrente, de manera dramática- ... pero es que tu nombre suena tan bien en voz alta... que no me he podido resistir pronunciarlo al ver tu hermosa silueta."

.-"O/O"

Harry lo estaba ayudando a levantarse... y el, que aun seguía en shock, no hacia nada por evitar que lo hiciera. No sabia que contestar, por que nunca se había esperado esa actitud... "

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN EL FUTURO PODRIA QUERERTE**

**Capitulo Uno: **"Dos es Mejor que Uno."

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

-----------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D.N.A2 (Mazakasu Katsura, Editorial Vid.)**

(Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu... Dentro de este chico se oculta otra persona...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven rubio se removía incómodamente, en la silla, esta oficina no lo reconfortaba en lo absoluto... cada vez que entraba a ella, su jefe amenazaba con despedirle... bueno, tal vez tenia buenos motivos y muy justificables, pero aun así... no podía ser para tanto ¿o si? Pero Draco Malfoy, esta vez no se removía por la incomodidad de un regaño a causa de haber estropeado una misión... si no, un extremo rechazo a la misión que ahora se le encomendaba.

.-"¿Podría usted reconsiderarlo Sr. Longstride?"

Pregunto el rubio de ojos platinados, mirando fijamente a la persona regordeta que se encontraba delante de el. Este último se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y torno la vista hacia su interlocutor con una mirada fulminante.

.-"No. -Dijo fríamente el hombre aquel- Se te ha elegido por muchos motivos, para empezar: tu ya has estado en ese colegio, segundo: conoces al objetivo mas que ninguno de los que trabajan aquí, además tus compañeros Muggles no deben saber que los Magos existen... ¿tu que crees que pasaría si los mando a Hogwarts? y además esta el motivo mas importante de todos: Yo, que soy tu jefe, te lo ordeno!"

El chico apretó la mandíbula, si tan solo su familia no se hubiera ido a la ruina con la caída del Lord no tendría que soportar a este tipo. El trabajo no era malo... de hecho hasta ahora no tenia quejas... ¿Pero por que el destino le jugaba estas tretas?

.-"Lamento el disgusto... Sr. Longstride -Dijo el chico, apretando los puños-. Espero las indicaciones restantes..."

.-"Bien, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir... -Dijo el corpulento hombre volviéndose a sentar-. Ahora, deberás inyectarle esto... -El hombre saco una especie de jeringa metálica- justo en el ombligo al cliente -El rubio trago saliva sonoramente- y problema resuelto, te regresas a casa, te pago, y seguimos adelante con tus misiones, sin complicaciones, como lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora."

.-"¿Que pasara si fallo?"

Pregunto el rubio, de pronto se sentía inseguro acerca de su misión. Su jefe lo miro de una manera extraña...

.-"¿Que? Nunca has fallado... no veo por que comenzaras a hacerlo ahora."

Concluyo el hombre, cruzando los brazos por encima de su prominente barriga.

.-"Bueno, es que... nunca había hecho misiones donde hubiera otros Magos involucrados."

Dijo el rubio, en realidad se sentía inseguro, por que siempre le iba mal cerca de esa persona... no podía explicarse como, pero era cierto, cada vez que se había acercado a el las cosas salían mal... ese chico debía tener una especie de imán para la mala suerte.

.-"Pues ese es tu problema -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada-. Y ahora si me disculpas, no eres el centro de la compañía, necesito recibir a otras personas."

.-"¿Pero... y si me veo a mi mismo? -Pregunto desesperado el joven- Podría haber complicaciones."

.-"No, por su puesto que no, esas son pamplinas -Dijo el hombre desde detrás del escritorio- las cosas se complican cuando gente simplona se ve a si misma, una mente fría no se desconcierta tan fácilmente, y según se, tu eras igual de... frió, cuando estabas en el colegio. Dudo que te vayas a volver loco. Así que, no mas 'peros', y andando."

El rubio se levanto disgustado y se llevo la jeringa. Era increíble como hasta este punto Harry Potter le hacia la vida imposible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

-------------------

--------------

.-"¿A donde vas Harry?"

Pregunto Hermione, quien se encontraba terminando su comida al lado de Ron, en el Gran Comedor. Harry, quien se estaba poniendo de pie la miro con una sonrisa fingida.

.-"Em... a dar una vuelta -Dijo Harry, dudando un poco- es que comí de mas."

.-"Bueno -Dijo Hermione -pero no te olvides que tenemos astronomía en una hora"

.-"Claro nos vemos ahí... ¬.¬"

Dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la salida. Camino por un buen rato hasta que inconcientemente se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, y se sentó en el pasto... últimamente se sentía muy raro, como que algo le hacia remolinos dentro. A veces se le hacia mas difícil de lo normal poner atención en clase, o incluso cuando Ron y el platicaban, era como si su mente se apagara... pero su cuerpo siguiera funcionando sin ella ¿que le estaba pasando?

Al poco rato el Gryffindor se encontraba tirado sobre el césped pensando acerca de su problema, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si debería ir con Madame Pomfrey... o quedarse ahí acostado a dormir la siesta, difícil desición. Ya tenia varios días que se sentía raro, pero siempre había algo mas importante que hacer, que ir a la enfermería... jugar Quidditch con Ron, no hacer la tarea con Ron, comer, dormir... en fin, todas esas cosas de vida o muerte que le atoraban por ahí, un día de estos iría a la enfermería... además, no podía ser nada grave, y en este, su ultimo año en Hogwarts había decidido pasar el menor tiempo posible en la enfermería.

Si tan solo Harry hubiera estado mas atento habría escuchado unos ligeros pasos sobre el césped que se acercaban a el...

.-"Holgazaneando como siempre, Potter. û.ú"

Le dijo una voz muy conocida a Harry, sin embargo esa voz sonaba un poco diferente, el moreno se incorporo de golpe al tiempo que abría los ojos.

.-O.O "Malfoy!"

Dijo Harry, enseguida lamentando haber sonado tan sorprendido. Al mirar a la persona que estaba frente a el se quedo sorprendido... esta persona tenia la piel nívea mas perfecta y hermosa que el Gryffindor había visto jamás... tenia el cabello rubio platinado, los rayos del sol le daban una especie de brillo sobre natural, mientras sus ojos hacían un perfecto contraste con el azul del cielo que estaba despejado y lleno de hermosas nubes blancas, como el mas fino algodón. Y de pronto este hermoso ser le mostró a Harry -como el más perfecto regalo- lo que era una sonrisa verdaderamente sublime

"_Es el mas hermoso muchacho que he visto en mi vida... es como... Venus, si fuera un chico..." _

A Harry se le fue el aliento, había quedado hechizado por el... de pronto se sorprendió a si mismo recorriendo con los ojos el cuerpo de atleta romano del joven rubio. Inconcientemente esto provoco que el moreno se mordiera el labio inferior con curiosa lascividad, imaginando como se vería desnudo. Esta manera de mirarlo provoco que Draco riera. Que monos eran los muchachitos de diecisiete años... no por nada eran sus favoritos en la cama, faltaba tanto por enseñarles... pero no, no podía, no ahora, el trabajo primero... tal vez después... podría "recuperar el tiempo perdido con Potter". Ya que... ahora que lo veía mejor... pues, el cara-rajada no estaba tan mal.

Harry se quedo en shock cuando Draco soltó su risa.

Mierda!

Draco Malfoy lo había descubierto... prácticamente babeando por el. Hey! ahora que lo pensaba, este hombre... el no había dicho que era Malfoy, tal vez por eso se había reído...

.-"N-no me contestaste -Dijo Harry ruborizado- ¿e-eres Dra- em d-digo-Malfoy?

Harry sabia que la respuesta seria la que más temía en ese momento. SI.

Pero inconcientemente presentía que este no era el Malfoy que el conocía, se veía... ¿diferente¿Mejor? El rubio sonrió, le encantaba causar impresiones grandes y mas ahora que podía disfrutar de ellas con la mente fría y tranquila... no como antes... la pregunta de Harry era sencilla¿Eres o no Draco Malfoy¿Como hacerle para contestarle algo que le sacara de quicio?

.-"Si y no."

Contesto el rubio, con una sonrisa malvada. Esto desquicio un poco a Harry, pues debido a la expresión de Draco, se imagino como debía tener la cara el... y verse así frente a Malfoy era algo que no pensaba permitirse.

.-"¿Por que te ves... así?"

Pregunto Harry, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, estaba seguro de que este era Draco Malfoy, pero se veía... diferente, aunque a la vez se veía igual, esto era extraño... no podía definirlo muy bien, podía jurar que lo había visto en el Gran Comedor hacia solo unos minutos, y no tenia el cabello hasta la cintura como ahora... su cara también se veía algo diferente, como si estuviera mas cerca de parecerse a Lucius que anteriormente... además¿Por que se tomaba la soberana molestia de quedarse a conversar?

.-"¿Me veo... 'así' como, Potter?"

Pregunto el rubio, de nuevo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el sabia exactamente a que se refería este chico, pero no podía desperdiciar esta grandiosa oportunidad de meterse con el... era demasiado hilarante.

.-"Em... pues, mayor... creo. ¬¬;"

Harry no tenia muchas ganas de meterse en problemas, pero tenia demasiada curiosidad, he ahí la raíz de sus problemas, no podía dejar pasar las cosas, siempre tenia que meter las narices en todo. Draco se doblo un poco y acerco su rostro al del Gryffindor, que aun estaba sentado en el césped.

.-"Por que vengo del futuro -Dijo con una sonrisa Draco-. Ahora, levántate la túnica y la camisa Potter, para que pueda inyectarte esto -saco la jeringa- y me pueda regresar a mi tiempo."

.-" O.o"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, por un momento no supo que pensar...

¿Este Malfoy que tenia frente a si, venia del futuro y quería inyectarle quien sabe que menjurje que traía en esa jeringa? debía ser todo una muy mala treta...

.-"¿Tan tonto crees que soy? -Pregunto Harry mientras de un solo salto se ponía de pie- te has hechizado y ahora esperas que me deje inyectar esa mierda... ja."

.-"Si serás imbécil Potter -Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- necesito inyectarte esto si no va a haber grandes problemas en el futuro."

.-"Y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra."

Dijo Harry, en tono burlón. Draco se estaba desesperando, no esperaba que Potter le creyera, pero no tenia otra opción mas que acercarse a Harry con la verdad... ya que aquí el no podía hacer magia. Había tenido... 'pequeños percances' debido al uso de esta en misiones anteriores... y ahora la tenia, digamos... prohibida.

.-"Potter, déjate de estupideces -Dijo Draco dando un paso hacia delante- necesito ponerte esto..."

.-"Ya te he dicho que no -Refunfuño Harry dando un paso hacia atrás- no tengo melcocha en la cabeza... como otros."

El ex-Slytherin se tallo la frente con la mano que tenia libre, ya se había imaginado que esto iba a ser muy, pero muy complicado...

.-"No viaje ocho años en el tiempo para insultarme contigo, Potter -Dijo Draco, con mucha serenidad, a pesar de que la frustración aun se distinguía en su voz- así que deja te inyecto esto y santo remedio."

.-"D-digamos que te creo toda esa mierda del 'futuro' -Dijo Harry, haciendo maniobras con las manos al decir 'futuro'- ¿que se supone que me hará esa inyección?"

El rubio suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba en el césped y le hacia señales al moreno de que hiciera lo mismo. El Gryffindor se sentó, y se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa a Draco, quien sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Harry frunció el entrecejo... ¬¬ "suicidio lento y con mal olor... no gracias."

.-"¿Tu no quieres verdad Potter?"

Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona, sabia que el Gryffindor no fumaba ahora, y que tampoco lo haría en el futuro. Harry solo meneo la cabeza, estaba muy confundido, claro que no podía confiar en Malfoy... pero realmente se veía distinto, además su actitud era completamente diferente al Malfoy que el conocía... Harry sabia, por experiencia personal, que el viaje en el tiempo era posible... tal vez...

.-"Bueno, se supone que no debo contarte estas cosas... -Dijo Draco, mientras tiraba la cajetilla en el pasto entre el y el Gryffindor- por que podrías volverte loco, entre otras cosas... pero si no te volviste loco cuando supiste que eras Mago, no creo que lo hagas ahora por saber que pasara en el futuro si no te inyecto... además, yo creo que peor de lo que estas ahora no podrías quedar jamás. Y para ser un tanto sincero... no soy muy dado a seguir las reglas de la compañía..."

Draco exhalo una bocanada de humo, sonriendo pícaramente, el Gryffindor no sintió que el comentario sobre su intelecto lo ofendiera, tal vez por el tono de voz que Draco había utilizado tal vez por que era difícil ofenderse cuando Draco Malfoy te sonreía como acababa de hacerlo.

Harry se estiro un poco y recogió la cajetilla de cigarros con curiosidad, buscando aquella prueba que esperaba le revelara la verdad... y así era... "Prestige, Marca registrada por Inglish Tobaco..." decía la cajetilla... año...

.-"Dos mil veinte... O.o"

Dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Draco levanto la vista y lo miro directamente con una sonrisilla malvada.

.-"Bueno... la verdad no había pensado en eso como prueba... -Dijo Draco, delatando su despiste- aunque creo que, si yo lo hubiera pensado, tu habrías creído que había planeado eso también."

.-"¿Que es lo que va a pasar en el futuro... según tu? ¬.¬;"

Pregunto Harry, apurándose a agregar las ultimas palabras, ya no sabia que pensar... pero algo en el fondo de si mismo le decía que esto que le contaba Malfoy si era verdad...

.-"Te vas a volver loco -Dijo Draco, mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo- no me dijeron muy bien como... pero algo tiene que ver esa parte de Voldemort que hay en ti."

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio decir el nombre del Lord Oscuro como si de cualquier persona se tratara... nunca lo había hecho, al menos no frente a el... siempre había cierto temor y respeto... Harry hizo nota mental de esto, era otra razón para creer en los argumentos del rubio.

.-"Esta información nos llego de veinte años en el futuro... -Dijo Draco, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato- dicen que tendrás unos 100 hijos, y que transmitiéndoles tu ADN, harás un ejercito de Magos Oscuros..."

La cara de Harry había pasado de la incredulidad hasta en escandalizamiento...

.-"Ahora si que te has volado la barda -Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de golpe- te las has ingeniado de mas para molestarme esta vez Malfoy! Y encima de todo llegaste a creer que me iba a tragar ese plan tan puñetero!"

.-"Si serás cabezota Potter! -Dijo Draco levantándose del piso- ni en este tiempo, ni en el futuro tendré tantas ganas de molestarte como para hechizarme a mi mismo y sentarme a platicar contigo!"

Al ver que Harry ni se iba, ni le contestaba, el rubio continuo con su argumento.

.-"Si quisiera hacerte algo malo -Dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente- lo que haría seria tirarte una maldición por la espalda, o tal vez ingeniármelas para poner algo en tu jugo... yo que se!"

Harry dio dos pasos para atrás, esto termino por exasperar a Draco, quien sinceramente ya se las estaba viendo negras con su propio temperamento... estaba a punto de estallar...

.-"Mira Potter, ya no tengo ganas de estar aca discutiendo contigo, así que o te dejas inyectar esto -Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba con una mirada de gran impaciencia.- o te lo inyecto a la fuer-WUAAAAAAAA"

Draco había salido volando, Harry sintiéndose amenazado lo había mandado a volar con un movimiento de su varita. El ojiverde comenzó a correr, pensando que había dejado a Draco inconciente, o por lo menos inmovilizado por un momento... pero estaba muy equivocado, el Slytherin le dio alcance en muy poco tiempo, todavía a gran distancia de la entrada del colegio. Draco se le fue encima y lo tiro al piso, quedando acostado sobre su espalda, hábilmente le dio la vuelta, gracias a su complexión y fuerza pudo detener las manos del Gryffindor con una mano y levantar su túnica y su camisa con la otra.

.-"Suéltame! Déjame en paz Malfoy!"

Gritaba Harry desesperado, al tiempo que Draco le ponía la inyección justo donde su jefe se lo había indicado... en el ombligo. Cuando hizo esto los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho, luego se pusieron en blanco, Harry, que por fin tenia las manos libres, tomo a Draco de los brazos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. El Gryffindor miro al rubio como nunca lo había mirado, como si le estuviera preguntando con debilidad, por que le había hecho algo así... Draco sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco... ignorando esta sensación el rubio se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Harry perdía el conocimiento. Justo en ese momento Ron y Hermione venían corriendo desde la entrada de Hogwarts hasta donde estaba tirado Harry, solo alcanzaron a ver la alta silueta de largo cabello rubio que rápidamente se alejaba del colegio de camino a Hogsmeade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"¿Como que todo salio mal?"

Grito Draco, frente a una maquina muy extraña, que de alguna manera parecía la fusión de un motor, un microondas, un refrigerador y una televisión.

.-"Pues así como lo oyes, imbécil -Dijo la voz de su jefe desde la pantalla- no se que le has hecho al joven Potter, pero me llego un cable de emergencia del futuro... su fuerza y sus descendientes se han triplicado."

.-"Pero si he hecho exactamente lo que me ha pedido -Dijo Draco, muy ofendido de que le echaran la culpa- le he puesto la inyección en el ombligo y todo."

.-"Algo hiciste mal Malfoy! -Dijo el hombre regordete, muy enojado- ¿dejaste que algo le pasara a la medicina? hubo alguna clase de magia que la tocara directamente?"

.-"Claro que no! -Dijo Draco, aun mas ofendido- yo he sido muy cui-"

Pero se detuvo al instante, acababa de recordar algo... Harry lo había mandado a volar... y para eso había utilizado magia...

.-"Mierda!"

Espeto Draco, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa. ¿Como había dejado que algo así pasara?

.-"¿Sabes lo que esto significa? -Dijo el hombre a través de la pantalla- has alterado su ADN, así que ahora habrá que tomar otra muestra de su sangre, para saber como ha pasado... luego deberás enviármela, y tendrás que esperar ahí hasta que salgan los resultados y pueda enviarte la nueva inyección."

.-"Pero... jefe... ¿por que debo quedarme? eso tomara tiempo..."

Pregunto Draco desconsolado... no tenia muchas ganas de quedarse en su propio pasado.

.-"Por que vas a cuidar que Potter no comience a engendrar como conejo -Dijo simplemente el hombre regordete-. Bueno, me voy por que las llamadas a través del tiempo salen caras... XD jajaja. Siempre quise decir eso."

¬.¬; Draco rodó los ojos... que falta de seriedad.

.-"Bueno, así que ahora mismo te vas a recoger la muestra de sangre, y espero que esta vez no me falles, Malfoy."

Al oír esto Draco se puso de pie y se encamino velozmente a Hogwarts ¿Que lo único que sabia hacer Potter era joderle la existencia? Mientras más pronto terminara con esto mejor. Simplemente no lo entendía... ¿Por que¿Por que¿Por que justamente le pasaba esto a el? Ok, había aceptado el hecho de que no podía viajar con el Giratiempo, por que eso afectaba las inyecciones... lo hacia como todos los demás, en esas estúpidas maquinas Muggles... había aceptado que sellaran su magia en cada viaje... (ok, el tenia la culpa de eso, pero es que simplemente no se había podido resistir a usar su magia en las primeras misiones) pero el nunca había dicho que se haría responsable si las cosas se complicaban... sabia que Harry Potter era un imán de mala suerte y esta vez no era la excepción.

Draco se encontraba montado en una escoba que había comprado en Hogsmeade, justo después de salir de la habitación en la que su jefe le había dado las malas noticias. No tardo en llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, oculto su escoba bajo unas ramas, a como iban las cosas estaba seguro de que la volvería a necesitar... de eso se encargaría cierto muchacho de cabello alborotado. Al salir por debajo del Sauce Boxeador se movió con agilidad para no ser golpeado, y acelero el paso buscando al joven Potter... para su desgracia lo encontró muy rápido, pues también pudo ver a su 'yo' del pasado... en una situación que hubiera preferido no presenciar en ese momento... o cualquier otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pronto abrió los ojos, y pudo ver a sus dos amigos con expresiones preocupadas. Se levanto lentamente... no tenia nada de lo que había pasado muy claro que digamos.

.-"OH, gracias al cielo que has despertado Harry -Dijo Hermione muy aliviada- ¿Que fue lo que te paso¿Quien era esa persona?"

Y de pronto le llego todo de golpe... se acordó que Malfoy había estado ahí... o.o ... y que le había inyectado algo OO; , pero no podía recordar que le había dicho... ¿que era? Recordaba que habían estado hablando... pero no recordaba de que. Maldición cuando lo encontrara no lo reconocería ni Pansy que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que 'admirarlo'.

.-"Ese mal nacido de Malfoy! -Dijo Harry, muy enfadado- me inyecto algo... no recuerdo bien que paso... ¿me veo diferente?"

Pregunto el chico, sus amigos se miraron entre si muy confundidos...

.-"No, te ves normal -Dijo Ron, con una enorme confusión- pero... Harry... eso de Malfoy no puede ser... justamente hace un momento yo me estaba dando de empujones con el, de camino para aca."

.- ¬.¬ "..._tan tonto no estoy... si ha sido Malfoy, ni que lo hubiera soñado... aunque no seria la primera vez..."_

.-"Es cierto Harry -Dijo Hermione- estuvo en el comedor todo este tiempo... y justo ahora acaba de salir, al mismo tiempo que nosotros..."

.-"_Pero si se las ha ingeniado, a que ha sido uno de sus gorilas con los que ha estado echando bronca Ron... mientras el aca me levantaba la camisa... -_escalofríos XD- _pero deja lo agarro..."_

Harry se puso de pie, no se sintió mareado... ni débil, ni más fuerte... ni más chaparro o más gordo, se sentía perfectamente normal. Pero le habían inyectado algo y ese había sido Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro...

.-"¿Para donde se fue?"

Pregunto Harry, un poco alterado.

.-"Se metió al bosque, de camino a Hogsmeade, después de que te dejo aquí tirado -Dijo Ron mirando hacia el lugar que señalaba-. Trate de alcanzarlo Harry, pero fue como si se desvaneciera."

.-"No el, Ron _¿para que quiero saber a donde se metió el que de seguro es Crabe o Goyle?_ -Dijo Harry alzando un poquito de mas su voz- el otro Malfoy!"

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre si... ¿el otro Malfoy?

.-"Se fue por allá... -Dijo Hermione- de camino al lago."

.-"Bien, ustedes vayan y cuéntenle a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado -Dijo Harry- por favor... yo iré a hablar civilizadamente con ese desgraciado..."

.-"No vayas a hacer una tontería Harry -Dijo Hermione- deja que Ron te acompañe."

.-"No! -Dijo Harry con firmeza- yo se cuidarme solo. No le tengo miedo a esa serpiente."

Y diciendo esto se separo de sus amigos, los cuales de inmediato se encaminaron a la oficina del Director.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"¿Que diablos fue lo que me hiciste, pedazo de imbécil?"

Fue lo único que escucho Draco antes de sentir un empujón que lo hizo caer al lago.

.-"¿Que mierda te pasa Potter?"

Pregunto el rubio, que ahora se encontraba empapado, su cabello estaba cayendo en parte sobre su rostro y la camisa blanca se le transparentaba por el agua. Dejando así, sus abdominales perfectas a la vista del moreno, sus pezones se habían puesto duros por el frió y se les podía ver claramente. Harry sintió como una calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo... como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su ser... sus ojos tomaron un brillo sobre natural, y su mirada se volvió enloquecedoramente penetrante y seductora... (Brillitos de manga shoujo rodeando a Harry, y musiquita de ambiente romántico... XD)

.-"OH, Draco... discúlpame... -Dijo Harry acercándose al rubio, tendiéndole una amistosa mano, sonriendo, mientras un brillo cautivador salía de uno de sus dientes - te confundí con alguien mas."

O.O _¿Draco¿Discúlpame?... ¿que rayos era esa mirada?_

(N.A¿Y de donde salía esa molesta musiquita de elevador y esos brillitos tan distrallentes XP ?)

.-"Déjame, yo se levantarme solo -Dijo Draco, algo perturbado- además Potter, no te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre... así que será mejor que-"

.-"Perdón Draco -Dijo Harry de una manera inocente (ahora se reemplaza la escena del lago y los chicos flotan en un mundo de brillos) el moreno da un paso hacia enfrente, de manera dramática- ... pero es que tu nombre suena tan bien en voz alta... que no me he podido resistir pronunciarlo al ver tu hermosa silueta."

.-"O/./O"

Harry lo estaba ayudando a levantarse... y el, que aun seguía en shock, no hacia nada por evitar que lo hiciera. No sabia que contestar, por que nunca se había esperado esa actitud... además... su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente a gusto... aunque su mente... esa era otra historia.

.-"Ya suéltame Potter ¬/¬; -Dijo Draco mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del moreno- y deja de decir tus tonterías."

No se le ocurría que mas decir ¿De cuando a aca era delicioso oír piropos provenidos de Potter¿Por que sus piernas no se movían como les estaba suplicando que lo hicieran? De pronto Harry le sonrió de una manera encantadora y Draco sintió que sus piernas se movían, pero no para caminar, mas bien para doblarse.

.-"No son tonterías, Draco... es lo que siento -Dijo Harry sosteniéndolo con suavidad- pero si tanto te molesta -vocecita dramática-, ya no lo diré... ahora... -mirada picara- ¿que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas... apropiado... -sonrisita seductora- y te ayudo a quitarte esas ropas sucias y mojadas, después de todo es mi culpa que estés así."

Draco sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había congelado... no por lo que le había dicho el Gryffindor, si no por que de hecho estaba considerando que tal vez no era mala idea. Entonces Harry se mordió el labio inferior con una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco un poco más a los labios de Draco, que no hizo el más mínimo intento de moverse.

Entonces una voz familiar se oyó a lo lejos:

.-"Hey! Tu Potter! Aléjate de mi o te las veras conmigo! ¬¬..._ en mi cabeza sonaba mejor..._"

û.ú; _-- ¿Que ya no se puede seducir a alguien en paz sin que su 'yo del futuro' venga a interrumpir? -_Pensó Harry, a la vez que una sonrisa macabra ilumino su rostro-_jujujuju-_

Con gentileza soltó al Malfoy joven, que se quedo como petrificado.

O.O _¿Potter me iba a besar? y yo ni me moví... todo es culpa de esos brillitos y esa musiquita, como que amensan el cerebro_.

(N.A: Eso explica por que la mayoría de monitas en el shoujo son tan mensas XD XD )

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia el Malfoy del futuro, y le sonrió ampliamente.

.-"Que bueno que viniste... Draco -Dijo Harry de una manera picara- la verdad es que los prefiero mayores."

.-"_Ahora si ando de suerte... -_pensó con sarcasmo el Draco adulto-_ me quiere seducir en el pasado y en el presente..."_

Mientras tanto, el otro Draco se dio cuenta que enfrente de el... siendo seducido por Harry Potter... estaba el.

.-"¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" O.o

Grito Draco... esto solo podía estar pasando por culpa de Harry Potter, este chico era un imán de la mala suerte...

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaa¿Que les pareció? Espero que no me maten, pero en vez de subir el nuevo capitulo de "Bitter-Sweet Kisses" he subido este primer capitulo de un nuevo fic, jajaja.

Y es que la verdad ya tenía ganas de ponerlo... y no me podía esperar a terminar el otro fic, pero prometo que muy pronto subo el capi siguiente de "Bitter-Sweet Kisses", ya le estoy dando la última pulida. No me llevara ni una semana, lo juro!

Espero que me apoyen con este nuevo fic también, y me dejen uno de sus lindísimos reviews.

Con mucho Cariño:

Luna Escarlata.


	2. Perdiendo el Control

**DISCLAIMER: **¿Realmente piensan que si estos personajes me pertenecieran estaría aquí en FanFiction publicando¿Gratis? Bueno, pues tienen razón, solo la historia es mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a Mazakasu Katsura, y no, no gano dinero con esto... solo lindos y graciosos reviews que alegran mi vida.

**ADVERTENCIA: **¿Te gusta Harry Potter¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy¿Te gustaría imaginártelos juntos haciendo cochinadas XD? YAOI... YAOI (Osea: Lemon y Slash, al por mayor.) Si tu respuesta a cualquiera de estas preguntas es no... Pues será mejor que vayas ahuecando el ala... por que de todo lo anterior vas a ver mucho en este fic. Advertidos quedan.

**ACLARACIÓNES: **He combinado deliberadamente y sin vergüenza alguna el manga de DNA de Mazakasu Katsura y los libros de Harry Potter. Pero no necesitas haber leído el manga -Comic- para entenderle al fic. Así que... adelante.

Este fic se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno, ya se que los personajes no tendrán las edades que yo digo por los tiempos y fechas de nacimiento originales... pero es mi fic y tendrán que vivir con eso. Esto es pura fantasía, y la mayoría no quedara con la línea de tiempo de Rowling, pero como diría mi amiga EriMondLicht: "Si Rowling pudo hacer con las criaturas mágicas y Merlín lo que ella quiso"... yo puedo hacer lo mismo con los personajes que tanto me gustan! así que aquellos que quieran concordancia... mejor márchense ahora.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN EL FUTURO PODRÍA QUERERTE**

**Capitulo Dos: "Perdiendo el Control**"

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.N.A2

(Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu... Dentro de este chico se oculta otra persona...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: _En cursiva... pensamientos._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El Joven rubio se encontraba en un apuro... tenía a un chico ocho años menor que él tratando de seducirlo, el problema era que no le estaba costando mucho trabajo conseguirlo...

.-"Entonces... ¿Me acompañas a una deliciosa aventura... a través del Mundo Mágico de Harrrrrrrry Potter?"

Preguntó el Gryffindor mientras deslizaba su dedo índice desde el pecho del Draco del futuro hasta llegar al borde de la cintura en su pantalón y atraerlo un poco hacia sí.

.-OO _Ése soy YO! _-Pensó alarmado el Draco joven. _¿Que está pasando aquí?_

El Draco del futuro se sintió nervioso, había un extraño magnetismo que lo hacía desear la cercanía entre su cuerpo y el del Gryffindor, pero su mente se negaba, él sabía que eso era provocado meramente por la alteración en el ADN del muchacho, debía resistirse a sus nuevos "encantos". Necesitaba demostrar su inteligencia y auto-control superiores.

.-N-no creo que sea b-buena idea... que te m-me estés acercando así... P-Potter. _¿Tartamudeé¿Yo Draco Malfoy estoy tartamudeando ante un culi-cagado de 17 años!_ _¿Que mierda estoy diciendo? Empújalo, golpéalo, has algo carajo!_

.-"¿Pero por que no quieres que me acerque a ti? -Una sonrisita inocente de Harry- si esto es la mar de divertido... y podría ponerse mejor... si tú eres... flexible... y estás ABIERTO a nuevas posibilidades... juju."

.- O/./O ... Draco tragó saliva, y se quedó mudo.

Una pequeña e ingeniosa zancadilla por parte de Harry, y Draco ya estaba apretando los ojos, por el tremendo fregadazo que el monumento que llevaba por culo se había dado contra el piso.

.-"Uy... perdón... si quieres te sobo -Otra sonrisa pícara y con un movimiento felino Harry se puso encima de él- aunque se hacer mas que solo sobar... también se acariciar..."

Harry acarició la nuca de Draco...

-"Sé besar..."

Se acercó y besó el cuello del ex-Slytherin, que lo único que hizo fue reprimir un gemido... mientras apretaba los ojos, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

_.-Ah... Mierda! No quiero que pare, esto es... es delicioso. No¿Que estás diciendo? Muévete... es Potter, es Potter!_

Pero no se movió. Entonces el Gryffindor liberó al cuello de sus "atenciones" y le miró directamente a los ojos. Con una mirada que ciertamente nadie le había visto jamás...

.-"Y beso mejor... en otras partes. ¿Quieres probar? "

.-"_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _-Emmm... eh, esto..."

.-"El que calla otorga... Dragoncito."

.-_Ah que mono es..._

_.-"**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

Se escuchó a lo lejos, a espaldas de ambos.Y de pronto Harry se quedó petrificado .El Draco del futuro se vio asistido por el otro Draco. Era él quién había petrificado a Harry. Aún algo confundido el Draco adulto se sacudió la ropa... el otro Draco no dejaba de mirarlo con los ojos llenos de indignación.

.-"Ahora me explicas por favor ¿Que cojones esta pasando aquí? -Draco se miró a sí mismo y se sintió extraño- ¿Tú... eres yo... verdad?

.-"S-si... _Mierda, aún me tiemblan las manos..."_

.-"¿Y por que carajo no te has quitado a Potter de encima? _Me podría preguntar a mi mismo por que yo tampoco lo he hecho... ¬.¬;" _

.-"Es que... no podía. _Ah, como era de jodón cuando joven."_

.-"¿Que clase de respuesta mediocre es esa? _Bueno... tiene sus motivos..._"

.-"Que no podía¿No ves que Potter tiene un efecto sobre nosotros? _Y un culo... que..."_

.-"-Si, si lo veo, y lo sentí... Potter tiene una especie de magnetismo _Y un culazo que... _¬/./¬ Dime... ¿Que está pasando¿Por que estás aquí... cómo llegaste? Y... ¿De dónde?

.-"Si... por favor -Dijo una voz familiar detrás de los dos Dracos- explíquenos ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?

.-"DUMBLEDORE!"

Gritaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo, mientras Harry los miraba a los dos desde el piso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y ahí estaban los tres en la oficina del Director... el Draco Malfoy del futuro, el Draco Malfoy del presente... y Harry Potter... ese de siempre. XD

.-_¿Como he podido hacer esas cosas?... y lo que les he dicho! Jamás podré levantar la cara de nuevo! Malditos Malfoy's _U/./U

Pensaba Harry, con la cabeza muy abajo, sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-"Muy bien Sr. Malfoy -Dijo Dumbledore, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry- ¿Podría usted contarme a que debemos su viaje en el tiempo?"

.-"S-si Señor."

Dijo el aludido, quien continuación le contó todos los motivos y circunstancias al Director de Hogwarts... el cual escuchó silenciosamente, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez.

Harry había vuelto a ser el mismo simplón de siempre

(N.A: Me disculpo con las fans de Harry, no tengo nada en su contra, pero en este fic debe ser RE-marcado lo simplón que es... XD)

Harry estaba muy confundido, sin entender que era lo que lo había hecho actuar de esa manera y mucho menos que lo había detenido.

."Bien... entonces, no veo otra opción... -Dijo el Director poniéndose de pie- mas que dejar que usted se quede en el colegio, el tiempo que sea necesario."

.-_NOOOO... ¿DOS MALFOYS EN HOGWARTS? _-Pensó Harry desesperado- _¿Por que a mi?_

.-"Muchas gracias, Señor."

Dijo el Draco del futuro, inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

.-Ú.Ú "_¿Señor¿Cuantas veces mas le va a decir así¿Que rayos me pasa? _Pensó el Draco joven._ Parece ser que en el futuro mi cerebro dejará de funcionar como es debido... "_

.-"Claro que no podemos dejar que todo el estudiantado se entere de esto... -Dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndoles a todos dulces de limón- estoy muy contento al ver lo bien que ambos, el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy han tomado este asunto, pero no podemos asegurar lo mismo de todos..."

El único que acepto el dulce del director fue el Draco del futuro, el Draco joven frunció el entrecejo...

"_Pero si a mi no me gustan los caramelos... y menos de este vejete...". _Pensó disgustado el rubio "_Aquí hay gato encerrado..."_ concluyó sin apartar la vista de los otros ojos grises que miraban al alegre director.

.-"Así que he decidido darle el puesto de Maestro de Pociones -Dijo Dumbledore sonriente- pareciera ser que era el destino que usted llegara justamente hoy -Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a las tres personas frente a él, dándoles a entender que este punto del destino era importante, aunque nadie lo tomo como debía ser.- ... bueno, pues resulta que su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, ha salido de viaje, para re-abastecer su colección de ingredientes... y ya que la mayoría son muy raros tardará algo de tiempo en volver... así que usted podrá sustituirlo Sr. Malfoy... teniendo así una buena excusa para su estancia en Hogwarts, sin levantar sospechas de los demás maestros o de los alumnos."

.-"Disculpe Señor -Intervino el Draco del futuro- pero si hacemos eso, creo que es más que obvio que se darán cuenta de que soy yo... bueno de que soy Draco Malfoy."

.-"O tal vez, un familiar muy cercano..."

Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, todos lo miraron con asombro... era tan simple que no lo habían pensado.

.-"Bien -Dijo Draco sonriendo ante lo simple que se estaba volviendo todo- creo que lo mejor será decir que soy su... mi tío perdido, por parte de mi madre, ya que la familia de mi padre es demasiado conocida, y se sabe todo acerca de nosotros, de alguna manera siempre han salido a flote todos nuestros asuntos personales, todos sabrían que es un engaño... y de mi madre se sabe muy poco... si no es que nada, pues el abuelo y la abuela eran muy discretos, como cualquier Black... pero claro que lo que no es ningún secreto es que el abuelo... era un marido poco fiel. Así que eso facilita la invención de un tío ¿No cree?."

_.-"Bueno eso es verdad... de mi madre casi no se sabe nada..._-Pensaba Draco mientras se veía a si mismo con desconfianza-_ y el abuelo si era muy rabo verde, tal vez si soy yo... ¿Pero es posible que vaya a cambiar tanto? No! debe ser un engaño, una muy buena treta!"_

.-"Si, creo que es una buena historia... -Dijo Dumbledore pensativamente- los Black siempre han sido famosos por sus hijos ilegítimos... será una buena coartada, sin embargo eso mancharía el nombre de su abuelo... y eso no lo podrá cambiar después."

.-"Bueno... eso realmente no me parece un inconveniente -Dijo el Draco del futuro- el abuelo manchó su nombre él mismo, mucho antes de que yo naciera."

.-"Bien, entonces así se hará."

Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pues sabía que Draco tenía la razón, se puso de pie y con esa sonrisa les indicaba que se había acabado la reunión.

.-"Señor... necesito la muestra de sangre del joven Potter."

Dijo el Draco del futuro, sin rastro de agresividad o burla en sus palabras.

.-_"¿DEL JOVEN POTTER?"_

Pensaron escandalizados, al mismo tiempo los dos chicos de 17 años.

.-"OH claro -Dijo Dumbledore- por favor Harry, acompaña al Sr. Malfoy a Hogsmeade... donde supongo tiene usted todos sus artefactos ¿Cierto?"

Pregunto Dumbledore, por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

.-"Si, está en lo correcto."

Fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

.-"Bien, entonces -Dijo el Director ya casi a punto de abrir la puerta- Sr. Malfoy... joven, usted regresará a sus actividades normales del día de hoy, y no mencionará nada de esto a nadie, usted Sr. Potter, acompañara al Sr. Malfoy... adulto, cooperará con su misión y después le ayudará a traer todas sus cosas desde Hogsmeade, sin magia, ya que de lo contrario las barreras los harán pasar un mal rato, cuando lleguen, el Señor Filch les mostrará la habitación que le proporcionará el colegio a su nuevo profesor... después de eso, esperará las órdenes del Señor Malfoy adulto. Deberá obedecerlo de ahora en adelante."

Harry miró a Draco con recelo... ¿Como que obedecerlo? Si todo este embrollo era culpa de la maldita serpiente¿Por qué a él le tocaba el castigo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y sin más estaba hecho, Harry iba caminando detrás de Malfoy, quien parecía estar evitando mirarlo a toda costa. Claro que no lo podía ignorar por siempre... el Gryffindor era el centro de toda su misión... y Harry creía que había más que decir acerca de todo el asunto... pero estaba seguro que si Malfoy no se lo había dicho a Dumbledore, mucho menos se lo diría a él. Este iba a ser un año muy extraño, y eso era mucho decir, considerando lo 'normales' que habían sido sus años anteriores en Hogwarts.

Harry miró hacia adelante, y notó que el rubio le sacaba mucha ventaja, soltó un suspiro y apresuró el paso. Debido a lo agitado que estaba, Harry no notó como su corazón se aceleraba por otros motivos ajenos a la caminata, y mucho menos las pequeñas chispas eléctricas que salieron de sus dedos, provocando de nuevo, pero muy levemente, esa extraña sensación de calidez en todo su cuerpo... definitivamente este año iba a ser inolvidable, para bien o para mal...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato después Harry se encontraba en el cuarto que Draco había rentado en una pequeña hostelería en Hogsmeade, mirando al joven rubio que revisaba el cuarto, asegurándose de no olvidar nada.

.-"Hmmm, creo que tendré que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes para la poción, antes de regresar a Hogwarts."

Dijo el joven rubio para sí mismo, mientras echaba varias cosas a una maleta encantada.

Harry le ayudaba en lo poco que podía. Entonces, aún pensando en lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, Draco se sentó en la cama, y tomó una libretita.

.-"Uña de dragón unicornio... dos cabellos de duende... -Apuntaba el rubio, mientras lo decía en voz alta- una lágrima de hada de luz y cinco gramos de cuarzo amatista..."

Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras seguía metiendo libros y artefactos extraños en la maleta que parecía no tener llenadera.

.-"¿Para que poción sirven esos ingredientes?"

Preguntó Harry, ya sin poder contener su curiosidad. Draco dejó a un lado su libretita, y recargó ambas manos sobre la cama, reclinándose hacia atrás, sonrió de una manera arrogante, como solamente él sabía hacerlo.

A pesar de los años, esa manera de sonreír era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado en el rubio... Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo hormigueaba.

.-"Simple -Dijo Draco, jactándose de sus conocimientos- es para cambiar el color de mis ojos... para así verme aún mas distinto. La amatista, es para que sean violetas."

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, al imaginar a este Draco, maduro y de cabello largo con ojos color violeta... aún así hubo algo de lógica en sus pensamientos.

.-"P-pero... -dijo Harry intentando disimular su alteración- ¿Por que simplemente no compras pupilentes?"

.-"¿Estás loco? -Dijo Draco- Prefiero tomarme la molestia de hacer esa poción, que dejar que algo Muggle funcione como parte de mi cuerpo... _aunque la verdad es, que no se me había ocurrido. ¬/./¬"_

El rubio se sintió un poco tonto, no le diría a Harry, ni a nadie, sin importar cuanto lo torturaran... pero iría a buscar pupilentes Muggles en cuanto pudiera.

Obviando el hecho de que Harry había tenido una buena idea, el rubio siguió pensando en los detalles de su plan. Solo por costumbre, y no por que este le estorbara, el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello, que en estos momentos estaba suelto sobre su amplia espalda.

Esta escena, que podía parecer común se le había hecho muy sensual al moreno e hizo que la respiración y el corazón de Harry se aceleraran a un 200. De pronto lo sintió de nuevo... esa extraña calidez por todo su ser, esas vibraciones, esa sensación de choques eléctricos... el valor y la tenacidad invadieron su mente y su cuerpo de tal manera que no pudo evitar actuar como si fuera otra persona... o por lo menos, actuar como nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo antes.

.-"OH Draco -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa- que bien te ves así..."

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa... ¿Que?

OH... ya lo entendía, ya no estaba tratando con Potter... ahora era el 'Harry-cachondo', por lo menos así lo había nombrado el ex-Slytherin en su mente. No podía dejarse sorprender de nuevo... ¿Conque se veía muy bien así?

.-"Si, ya lo sé."

Dijo Draco, intentando controlar la situación, antes de que le volviera a pasar lo de esta mañana. Harry dio un paso hacia enfrente acercándose al atractivo rubio, este se mantuvo tranquilo, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse a sí mismo bajo control ante el 'Harry cachondo'

.-"¿Me estas provocando Dragoncito?"

Dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras daba otro paso hacia Draco, que seguía sentado de una manera relajada sobre la cama.

.-"_Que mono es... _No. Claro que no te estoy provocando... -Dijo Draco- deja de decir tus tonterías, y vamos, de una buena vez, a terminar de recoger todo."

Harry se acercó mucho más al rubio, este último ya se esperaba algo así por parte de este 'nuevo' Harry, así que ni se inmutó.

Aún así... Draco sentía una extraña atracción apoderarse de su cuerpo...

.-"Claro... -Dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior provocativamente- vamos a re... coger, todo lo que tu quieras... rubio."

Draco se sorprendió un poco, muy a su pesar. Esto aún era algo extraño, a pesar de estar preparado para comentarios de ese calibre todavía se le hacían demasiado viniendo de esos labios que proyectaban inocencia, y esos ojos que generalmente estaban llenos de miradas muy distintas a las que veía ahora... sin mencionar el simple hecho de que venían de parte de Harry Potter. Tenía mucho que el no sabía nada de Potter... y ahora que lo veía actuaba así... esto era muy extraño para el ex-Slytherin.

.-"No sé que te hace pensar esas cosas... -Dijo Draco, haciendo uso de gran parte de su autocontrol- yo estoy hablando enserio, quiero terminar esta misión y volver a casa. Así que deja de actuar como si yo te estuviera incitando."

Harry hizo un pequeño puchero, que lo hizo verse adorable a los ojos de Draco.

.-"Debes saber el efecto que tienes sobre las personas... ¿No?"

Preguntó Harry, dando otro paso, que lo dejó tan cerca de Draco que este podía jalarlo con facilidad hacia la cama, si así lo deseaba.

.-"Claro que lo sé... -le dijo Draco, intentando mantenerse tranquilo- pero no puedo evitarlo... es algo... natural en mi."

.-"Ay, pero que malo eres... -le dijo Harry recargando una rodilla en la cama, entre las piernas abiertas de Draco- sabes lo que me provocas, y juegas conmigo."

Draco sonrió, se sentía atraído magnéticamente por Harry, el rubio era muy astuto y sabía que las palpitaciones en su pecho podían ser ocasionadas por la medicina Muggle... pero no podía evitar la creciente necesidad que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo.

¿Que diablos quería demostrar reprimiendo su creciente deseo? Harry lo volvía loco, siempre lo había hecho sentir así... pues era un muchacho atractivo, y aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a disimularlo y a enterrar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser... no podía negarlo... además...

¿Por que justamente ahora que Harry, el mismo y por voluntad propia se le ofrecía en bandeja de oro le iba a rechazar? Bueno... haría caso omiso de que el Gryffindor estaba influenciado por la medicina... esta era la mejor oportunidad que había tenido en la vida... ¿Por que rayos la estaba dejando pasar? Algo muy dentro de sí reaccionaba a estas insinuaciones...

.-"Claro que lo hago deliberadamente Potter... -dijo Draco sonriendo pícaramente- por que eres un niño, y es muy fácil para mi... jugar contigo... sin contar lo divertido que me resulta, claro está."

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y acarició una de la orejas de Draco mientras lo miraba pícaramente. Al rubio se le erizaron absolutamente todos los bellos del cuerpo. TODOS.

.-"¿Y no se te antojaría... -Dijo el moreno- hacer algo... aún mas divertido?"

Draco arqueó una ceja, de una manera extremadamente sexy, y sin retirar la vista de los ojos de Harry, sonrió de una manera muy lasciva...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

El joven de ojos grises se encontraba haciendo una rabieta silenciosa en su cuarto, ya en las mazmorras de Hogwarts...

.-_"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA... _-Pensaba enfurecido- _¿Que me ha pasado? Tantos años... tantos años refrenándome, y vengo hoy a meter las cuatro... tengo que olvidar a ese maldito cara-rajada de una buena vez... además lo que pasó no fue por que yo le guste... o tenga ganas de estar conmigo... es solo esa estúpida medicina. _

_Muggle tenía que ser!"_

Aunque le había costado muchos años, y muchos problemas, por fin Draco había admitido que eso de pensar en el moreno día y noche no era por que le odiase, si no por que Harry Potter le gustaba mas de lo normal... claro, que si le había costado tanto admitírselo a sí mismo, era obvio que rechazaba ese sentimiento, que se forzaba sobre su ego. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie... y tenía la firme idea de que se iría a la tumba con ese secreto... pero hoy, había sucumbido ante sus deseos... y por eso estaba tan enfadado... claro que le habría encantado... aunque fuera solamente esa vez...

Darle por lo menos un pequeño beso, a esos labios tan-

_.-"Nooooo _-Pensó, reprimiendo sus ideas- _tengo que dejar de pensar estas cosas... esto no volverá a pasar..."_

Se puso de pie y un poco agitado, se coloco la túnica decidido a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente. Un Malfoy no podía estar tan afectado por alguien, mucho menos por Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pensamiento para nada similar atravesaba la mente del mismo rubio... solo que éste no se encontraba en Hogwarts, ni tenía 17 años, si no 25... Y tenía frente a sí, a un chico que muy pocos, si no es que nadie, habría podido rechazar...

.-"¿Algo aún más divertido?"

Preguntó el rubio inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, dando una apariencia de falsa inocencia, lo cual solo logró excitar aún más a Harry, si esto era posible.

.-"Mucho, mucho mas..."

Dijo Harry, sonriendo, ya lo tenía... de eso estaba seguro... éste no salía invicto de aquí.

.-"Pero si eres un mocoso... -Dijo Draco, tomándole por la barbilla- ¿Qué vas a saber tú de esas cosas?"

.-"Tal vez no sepa mucho... -Dijo Harry, deslizando la mano que tenía en la oreja de Draco, hasta llegar a su espalda- pero... también podría ser divertido si tu me enseñas... ¿No?"

Este simple gesto excitó a Draco mucho más que cualquier otra incitación sexual, que persona alguna a le hubiese hecho en su vida entera. Y 25 años no pasaban en balde.

.-"Vaya, vaya, vaya... -Dijo Draco, tomando a Harry por sus cabellos oscuros como la noche- ¿Qué tenemos aquí... un niño malo?"

Harry se mordió seductoramente el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras miraba al chico rubio de una manera lasciva... la respuesta a la pregunta del ex-Slytherin nunca llegó... pues éste apretó aún más a Harry de los cabellos y lo jaló hacia sí, besándolo apasionadamente

Por fin... después de tanto tiempo, de tanto desearlo, y a pesar de haber desterrado con mucho empeño de sí, hacía ya demasiado tiempo este deseo, Draco tenía a su León, como lo había soñado tantas y tantas veces, imaginando en sus sueños los besos de Harry, su sabor, su aroma... por fin podía corroborar, que efectivamente, el moreno tenía el sabor más dulce, la caricia mas ligera y la pasión más pura de todo el mundo... ese día Draco Malfoy sintió que tocaba el cielo... al mismo tiempo que desvestía con frenesí a Harry Potter.

Fin del Capitulo Dos

CONTINUARÁ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios y su apoyo, realmente me animan mucho a continuar... lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido varios inconvenientes últimamente y no había podido venir al Ciber Café.

**Por último, si desean que conteste a sus Reviews por favor déjenme su mail en el mismo, para así anotarlo y mandarles la contestación en un mail masivo -jajaja bueno, aunque sean solo dos personas lo llamaré masivo XD- pues no los puedo contestar en los capítulos y no tengo tiempo de hacerlo de uno por uno, aún así deseo contestarle a aquellos que deseen que lo haga.**

Gracias por leer mi Fic.

Atte. Luna Escarlata

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Por Partida Doble

**DISCLAIMER¿**Realmente piensan que si estos personajes me pertenecieran estaría aquí en FanFiction publicando¿Gratis? Bueno, pues tienen razón, solo la historia es mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a Mazakasu Katsura, y no, no gano dinero con esto... solo lindos y graciosos reviews que alegran mi vida.

**ADVERTENCIA: **¿Te gusta Harry Potter¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy¿Te gustaría imaginártelos juntos haciendo cochinadas XD? YAOI... YAOI (Osea: Lemon y Slash, al por mayor.) Si tu respuesta a cualquiera de estas preguntas es no... Pues será mejor que vayas ahuecando el ala... por que de todo lo anterior vas a ver mucho en este fic. Advertidos quedan.

**ACLARACIÓNES: **He combinado deliberadamente y sin vergüenza alguna el manga de DNA de Mazakasu Katsura y los libros de Harry Potter. Pero no necesitas haber leído el manga -Comic- para entenderle al fic. Así que... adelante.

Este fic se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno, ya se que los personajes no tendrán las edades que yo digo por los tiempos y fechas de nacimiento originales... pero es mi fic y tendrán que vivir con eso. Esto es pura fantasía, y la mayoría no quedara con la línea de tiempo de Rowling, pero como diría mi amiga EriMondLicht : "Si Rowling pudo hacer con las criaturas mágicas y Merlín lo que ella quiso" ... yo puedo hacer lo mismo con los personajes que tanto me gustan! así que aquellos que quieran concordancia... mejor márchense ahora.

**ANUNCIO ESPECIAL: **Me gustaría invitarlos a todos y a todas a leer el Fic de mi hermana –si no de sangre bien de corazón- **Eri Mond Licht,** de hecho ella es la que me inicio en el mundo de los fics, y es a ella a quien le debo todo lo que he escrito y leido en esta pagina hasta ahora… su fic se llama **"The World"** no esperen un Slash, pues es un fic normalito, y aunque aun no estan definidas las parejas les garantizo una buena historia, entretenida, divertida e interesante. A mi me gusto, y soy algo exigente, asi que dense una vuelta por ahí. Ojala les guste. Lleva mi plena recomendacion y buenos deseos.-Ay que dramatica sone, bueno, leanla, esta chida.. je, eso si suena mas a mi, verdad ne.san?- XD

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN EL FUTURO PODRIA QUERERTE**

**Capitulo Tres: **"Por Partida Doble..."

(Autora: Luna Escalata)

--------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------- Nota: _En cursiva... pensamientos._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.N.A2

(Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu... Dentro de este chico se oculta otra persona...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo dentro de él se estremeció con ese beso lleno de pasión, jamás había sentido unos labios tan experimentados. Harry sintió como si su mente estuviera partida en dos... una parte estaba llena de desición y deseo. La otra sin embargo, se encontraba temerosa e indecisa. Aún así, el moreno no podía resistirse a estas caricias... eran deliciosas, y una parte de él... la parte que dominaba en estos momentos su cuerpo, quería continuar, continuar hasta el final... hasta haber saciado por completo su instinto animal.

.-"Ah, Draco... "

Gimió el moreno, mientras el rubio le quitaba hábilmente la túnica.

El joven Gryffindor se encontraba aún con las piernas recargadas en la cama, pero ahora estaba prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre el ex-Slytherin, quién no podía contener la pasión que desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Había esperado tanto... tanto tiempo.

Hábilmente el rubio le dio la vuelta al chico, que no dejaba de apretar los ojos al contacto de sus níveas manos, lo recostó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Como si esta fuera una carrera contra el tiempo el rubio desvistió a Harry. El chico buscaba desesperado los labios de su amante, pero este parecía absorto en su afán de besar y desvestir el cuerpo del moreno. Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más Draco ya le había volteado y le besaba la espalda, el moreno sabía lo que vendría a continuación, así que se mordió el labio inferior y trago saliva... sintió como un húmedo dedo entraba en el, no se sentía mal... auch! Bien, tres dedos... eso ya era diferente... y antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, lo sintió. Draco entro en él. Y Harry sintió que iba a reventar, no sabía si de dolor o placer... esto era más de lo que había esperado sentir.

Y de pronto... antes de que Harry estuviera plenamente dilatado y se le hubiesen dado suficientes caricias para poder llegar a sentir algo mas que un poco de placer y bastante incomodidad... Draco se estremeció, y gimiendo calló rendido en la espalda de un confuso moreno... que salía del breve trance de valentía que había experimentado, a causa de la reciente inyección que había recibido, de medicina Muggle alterada mágicamente.

_.-"¿Que hice!"_

Pensó alarmadísimo el moreno, mientras sentía que Draco lentamente se incorporaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"¿Que habrá pasado con Harry? -Preguntó Hermione mientras echaba una mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, notando que Draco no estaba ahí- Dumbledore nos pidió que fuéramos a clase sin más después de avisarle lo de Malfoy, y ni él ni Harry han vuelto... ¿Se habrá metido en problemas por culpa de Malfoy? Harry es capaz de todo cuando está enfadado."

.-"No dudo que los dos tengan detención. Dumbledore ha de haberlos cachado peleando... nada nuevo -Dijo Ron tranquilamente - aunque, tengo curiosidad por saber que fué lo que ese hurón le inyectó a Harry..."

Esta reacción era algo inesperada, generalmente el pelirrojo era mas apasionado... pero

Hacía poco Ron intentaba mostrarse mas maduro ante Hermione, pronto quería pedirle que fuera su novia...

Por eso contenía sus ganas de maldecir a Malfoy a diestra y siniestra, por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que el resto de la humanidad.

Por supuesto, Hermione notaba el cambio en Ron, pero no tenía idea de que ella era la razón por la cual su amigo se mostraba tan maduro y sereno...

.-"Ah! Yo también. No dejo de pensar en el pobre Harry..."

Dijo Hermione, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

.-"Bueno... pues sea como sea, vamos a tener que esperar pacientemente... La impaciencia no nos llevará a nada Hermione.-Dijo Ron, mientras su mente pensaba otra cosa - _aaaaaaaaargh, MALDITA SEA HARRY ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESE MALNACIDO! EN DONDE ESTAS¿QUE RAYOS FUÉ LO QUE PASÓ! _

Pero el pelirrojo usó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y no hizo un solo comentario más. Hermione sonrió, éste nuevo Ron era agradable, y mucho más prudente. Ya más tranquila la chica de cabello castaño mordió su pieza de pollo, comenzando así a degustar su comida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en las masmorras de Hogwarts.

.-"Ya no puedo más!"

Pensó el Draco adolescente, mientras se ponía de pie de un solo brinco. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por como se había comportado frente a Harry, que inclusive el hambre se le había ido, por lo cual no había bajado a comer con el resto de los Slytherins.

No solo él se había comportado como un mongol frente al cara-rajada, si no también su 'yo del futuro' y eso no le daba buena espina... ¿Que inclusive años después de dejar Hogwarts el seguiría deseando a ese inepto? El hecho de pensar seriamente en todas esas cosas lo descontrolaba... además estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore había mandado a ese par a un cuarto de hotel, a recoger quién sabe que cosas que 'él' trajo del futuro, esos dos estaban completamente solos... rayos! Tenía que ir a buscar a ese cuatro-ojos para aclararle ciertas cosas. Para advertirle que se alejara de él... y... ¿De él? Esto era casi demasiado para su cerebro... no se explicaba como a Potter no le había explotado la única neurona que tenía, al recibir esta información un tanto complicada. Draco tomó su capa, se la acomodó elegantemente sobre los hombros y salió de las mazmorras en busca del ojiverde, dando tremendas zancadas al andar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba acorrucado, aún desnudo bajo las sabanas de una habitación en algún hotel de Hogsmeade. Se sentía triste... y algo más, que no sabía si llamar o no arrepentimiento.

.-"Creo que lo he resuelto Potter. -Dijo Draco, poniéndose los pantalones, tratando de hablar casualmente.- Lo que necesitas es una pareja que te domine... alguien de carácter fuerte. De esa manera no podrás andar esparciendo tu 'semilla' por todos lados... creo que tal vez esto no sea tan grave como lo dijo mi jefe."

.-"Ah... que bueno..."

Dijo Harry en un murmullo. Draco frunció el entrecejo...

.-"Aún no te tomo la muestra de sangre..."

Dijo el rubio, sacando una jeringa.

.-"Ah, si... Oye... em... ¿Puedes pasarme mis pantalones? -Preguntó Harry, sacando por fin su cabeza de las sabanas- ... por favor."

Agregó al final el moreno... con un rubor que le teñía las mejillas de carmesí intenso.

Draco comprendía muy bien el sentimiento del moreno... o al menos creía entenderlo...

Él mismo no sabía que sentir... por su puesto que había sido placentero... pero no podía negar que había flaqueado por la atracción, casi magnética, que la medicina le había ocasionado.

Y no podía estar seguro si esto era cien por ciento cierto, pues durante un largo tiempo el Gryffindor le había gustado, claro que de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y ahora prefería pretender que ese sentimiento de antaño nunca había estado ahí.

Draco tomó los pantalones del muchacho y se los dio sin mucho afán. Harry se vistió rápida y torpemente bajo las sabanas, luego salió por fin y con prisa se puso la camisa y la túnica. Draco se acerco a el, y notó lo ruborizado que estaba el moreno.

.-"No pienso decirle a nadie... si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama, a un lado del Gryffindor.

.-"G-gracias... es que... yo... no sé que me pasó... yo nunca habría... la medicina me..."

Harry se detuvo, las palabras le hacían nudos el la garganta, no podía hablar, no entendía que era lo que sentía, y no podía pensar con claridad. Sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, sus palabras habían sido como una bofetada al ego de cierto rubio, que en este momento le arremangaba la camisa algo molesto. Con muy poca delicadeza, Draco tomó la muestra de sangre.

.-"Auch..."

Dijo Harry mientras que Draco le pasaba una mota de algodón para que la colocara sobre su pequeñísima herida.

El rubio tomó las últimas cosas y pidió a Harry que cargara la maleta.

A grandes zancadas Draco se encaminó a Hogwarts, con Harry detrás de él, pensando que era muy molesto lo rápido que iba el rubio. Pero este último no era conciente de sus pasos agigantados, siempre había caminado así cuando se enojaba, cuando se sentía frustrado... desde joven había sido así, y al parecer eso nunca cambiaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"A ustedes dos los estaba buscando!"

Gritó el joven rubio, cuando se topó con su 'yo' del futuro y con Harry. Quienes después de acomodar todo en la habitación que Dumbledore le había dado a Draco salían de esta.

.-"¿Para qué nos buscabas?"

Preguntó el maduro rubio. Harry solamente bajó la mirada... no podía ni siquiera ver a este otro Draco, sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer... por lo mismo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra mientras acomodaban todas las cosas del Draco del futuro. Y el moreno estaba muy agradecido con el rubio... pues él tampoco había hablado. El Draco joven notó el rubor en las mejillas de Harry... y arqueó una ceja...

.-"¿Que para que nos buscabas Draco?"

Insistió el Draco adulto, cuando habían pasado eternos segundos y su 'yo joven' parecía absorto observando a Harry. El joven rubio reaccionó y miró a su otro yo...

.-"¿Como que para que? -Preguntó el joven Draco algo ofendido, saliendo de su estupor- Para aclararle a éste cuatro-ojos quien es quien aquí... y recordarle... que no importa que clase de 'magia' tenga sobre sí... Si vuelve a acercarse con esas intenciones a mi... bueno... a nosotros... lo va a lamentar."

.-"No necesitas advertirme nada -Dijo Harry enfadado- no tengo deseos de hacerlo. Por desgracia no lo pude evitar... esta... 'medicina' que dices, es la que me hizo hacer esas cosas... eres asqueroso, yo jamás me acercaría a ti con esas intenciones por voluntad propia!"

Ambos Dracos se quedaron en silencio. Aunque se suponía que eso era lo que el Draco joven quería saber, no le había gustado escuchar las palabras "_no tengo deseos... por desgracia... eres asqueroso _pero sobre todo... ese hiriente _yo jamás me acercaría a ti por voluntad propia_."

Y lo mismo había sentido el Draco adulto... sin querer se había sentido muy mal con esas palabras... aún así lo ocultó. Y pensó en algo que decir para alivianar su sentimiento.

.-"Bueno, pues lo mismo decimos nosotros -Dijo el Draco del futuro, para luego mirar a su 'yo' joven- ¿Verdad Draco?"

De pronto, el Draco joven se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado... si ese era su 'yo del futuro' seguramente sabía lo que él sentía por Potter. Se sintió un poco avergonzado... pero al escuchar que le estaba ayudando, pensó que tal vez si había superado esa atracción con el tiempo... y que además no pensaba burlarse de él... o más bien, de sí mismo por ello. Draco se sintió más seguro para enfrentar a Harry.

.-"Si. Lo mismo digo yo..."

Fué lo único que dijo el Draco joven. Y al instante se sintió tonto, por no haber logrado articular algo más brillante e hiriente.

.-"Bien... ahora... -Dijo el Draco del futuro- necesito encontrar a esa persona... pero antes tengo que ir con Dumbledore... para pedirle que haga los arreglos necesarios para que pueda utilizar mi equipo aquí dentro. Además tengo que hacer esa poción para los ojos, y pensar en un nombre y una identidad para cuando me presente con los demás profesores..."

Ambos chicos miraban al alto rubio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabían que no estaba platicando con ellos si no hablando consigo mismo.

.-"Potter... -Dijo el Draco adulto mirándolo fijamente- necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva... para hacerte otra prueba."

.-"¿Que? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué? Tengo hambre... no he comido desde el desayuno."

.-"Tengo que hacer un informe... -Dijo el Draco adulto- y eso es antes de que te metas en mas problemas, o algo te pueda alterar. Le pediré a uno de los Elfos Domésticos que mande comida para acá... se me olvidaba que eres un glotón... por si no lo has notado yo tampoco he comido... y no ando lloriqueando.."

.-"Pero todo esto es tú culpa -Dijo Harry enfadado- y ahora yo tengo que pagar por lo que tú haces... como siempre."

.-"Ay pobrecito San-Potter -Dijo el Draco joven, burlándose de Harry- como siempre él es la víctima."

.-"Cállate Draco!"

Le gritó el Draco adulto a su otro 'yo'. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

.-"Aunque me pese decirlo... Potter tiene razón... -Dijo el Draco adulto con pesadez- de alguna manera esto es culpa mía... así que si cooperas conmigo Potter... esto terminará más pronto... y será mas fácil."

.-"De acuerdo..."

Dijo Harry mirando hacia el piso... de alguna manera se sentía extraño... pues este Draco le caía mejor que el que él conocía... pero sabía que eran el mismo. El Draco joven aún no salía de su shock... seguramente algo le había golpeado la cabeza en el futuro... le decía 'señor' a Dumbledore sin rastro de burla... le decía 'joven' a Potter... y ahora hasta le daba la razón al cuatro-ojos... ¿Que lo había golpeado¿Un yunque?

.-"Bien. Ahora necesito irme a la oficina de Dumbledore -Dijo el Draco adulto- pero antes quería pedirte algo Draco."

Ambos chicos lo miraron desconcertados.

.-"¿Que?"

Preguntó el rubio.

.-"Necesito que vigiles a Potter -Dijo con seriedad el Draco adulto- esto es muy importante. Y no quiero que se vaya de aquí."

.-"¿Que! -Preguntó Draco alzando mucho la voz- No¿Por qué?"

.-"Yo no necesito una niñera! Ya te dije que me quedaría!"

Dijo Harry ofendido. Ambos Dracos lo miraron con desagrado.

.-"Cállense los dos!"

Gritó enfurecido el Draco adulto.

.-"Esto es muy serio. -Dijo el Draco adulto, ya más tranquilo- necesito que cooperen por favor. No puedo confiar en tu palabra Potter... pues no sé que rayos te ocasiona esa medicina, por lo mismo necesito hacerte los estudios aquí, para tener esa información en lo que me llega el antídoto, y saber que puedo hacer mientras... así que por favor Draco quédate con él."

.-"Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie -Dijo el Draco joven- ni siquiera de ti."

.-"No seas necio -Le dijo su 'yo del futuro' a Draco- no es una orden... te estoy pidiendo un favor... además es como ayudarte a ti mismo. _¿Que rayos me pasaba de joven? _"

.-"pues no quiero."

Contestó el joven rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Harry lo imitó sin darse cuenta.

.-"Yo no tengo cinco años y no quiero que me ande cuidando este menso!"

.-"Mensa tu abuela!"

Le contestó el Draco joven. El Draco adulto se frotó la frente con desesperación.

.-"Ya! -Gritó Draco poco más que desesperado- no estoy de humor para estas rabietas de adolescentes! Si no lo hacen por la buena, ahora mismo iremos con Dumbledore y entonces no será un favor de una sola vez, si no que será una obligación de diario."

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio... vaya... este Draco era ingenioso.

.-"Está bien."

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y luego se miraron con recelo.

.-"Bueno -Dijo el Draco adulto, recuperando la compostura- entonces... nos vemos luego. Lo único que tienes que hacer Draco es cuidar que no se acueste con nadie cuando se transforme. _Que extraño es hablar conmigo mismo..._"

.-"Si... lo único. _Es fácil para ti decirlo..._"

Dijo el Draco joven exhalando una bocanada de aire por la nariz. El Draco adulto se compuso la camisa y se encaminó a la oficina del director. Dejando a ambos chicos de pie mirando a lados opuestos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Bien... todo eso de los aparatos lo resolveremos en un santiamén-Dijo Dumbledore- pero... hay algo más que usted no me ha dicho ¿No es así? Dígame señor Malfoy... ¿Que pasará con usted si falla esta misión?"

Draco se tensó sobre su asiento...

.-"Me encarcelarán... -Dijo seriamente- pues entonces me convertiré en un criminal... es lo que le sucede a todos aquellos que fallan sus misiones."

.-"Bueno... algo así me imaginaba -Dijo Dumbledore- pero no se preocupe. Yo tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien."

.-"Bien, esperemos que así sea. -Dijo Draco- desde que Voldemort calló yo no he tenido muy buena suerte que digamos."

.-"Si... lo sé -Dijo Dumbledore- por lo mismo le pido que hable con el joven Draco... apenas va un año que calló Voldemort... usted puede recordar como se sentía entonces ¿No?"

.-"Si..."

.-"Bien... pues tal vez pueda aligerar sus penas -Dijo Dumbledore- sólo recuerde que no sería bueno que le de usted demasiada información."

.-"No. No pensaba hacerlo... -Dijo Draco, mas para sí mismo que para Dumbledore- solamente... bueno... algunas palabras de apoyo... en ese entonces estuve muy solo."

.-"Si. Estando su padre en Azkaban... -Dijo Dumbledore- y su madre quien sabe donde..."

.-"Hasta la fecha no aparece..."

Dijo Draco casualmente. Dumbledore abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

.-"Oh! lo siento... yo... -Dijo Draco- le juro que no volveré a hablar del futuro tan a la ligera... es la falta de costumbre... casi nunca me quedo a conversar cuando viajo... y..."

.-"Está bien Sr. Malfoy -Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- solamente hice esa expresión para que usted notara lo que acababa de hacer... tiene que poner más atención."

.-"Si señor... -Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- ahora, si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer... antes de la presentación de esta noche."

.-"Si... comprendo -Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie al igual que Draco- y dígame... ¿Ha escogido ya un nombre?"

.-"Si... -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa- Zesiro Black."

.-"Bien... 'el mayor de los gemelos' es apropiado... -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- le informaré a los demás maestros y a los estudiantes de su ingreso hoy en la cena... espero sea puntual Sr. Malfoy."

.-"Lo seré -Dijo Draco inclinando un poco la cabeza- compermiso._ No esperaba que supiera el significado del nombre..._"

Y diciendo esto salió de la oficina... tenía mucho que hacer... pero antes que nada le urgía salir de Hogwarts, sin ser visto, para comprar los pupilentes que necesitaba para esta noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Tengo mucha hambreeeeeee!"

Dijo Harry mientras jugaba con un globo terráqueo, que estaba sobre del ahora, escritorio del Draco adulto. El Draco joven lo miró con repugnancia... ¿Como era posible que alguien así le gustara?

.-"No tienes ni una gota de educación."

Dijo el joven rubio, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba opuesto al escritorio en el que estaba sentado Harry. El Gryffindor aún no superaba el hecho de que se había acostado con el Draco del futuro... así que le era difícil ver a este Draco como si nada.

.-"Cállate -Dijo Harry, un poco alterado- he oído tu voz por partida doble hoy, así que no quiero volverte a escuchar jamás."

Draco se sintió ofendido... ahí iba nuevamente a darle duro en el ego... nadie lo rechazaba... ¿Por que justamente este chico que estaba fuera de su alcance era lo que mas deseaba? Aunque algo dentro de él le gritaba al rubio que era justamente por que no podía tenerlo que lo deseaba tanto...

.-"pues esta mañana no parecías tan molesto por el hecho de que fuéramos dos... -Dijo Draco burlonamente- es más, me atrevo a decir que lo disfrutaste... aunque ha de haber sido difícil para ti... decidir cual de nosotros te gustaba mas."

.-"Que te calles! -Dijo Harry muy ruborizado- ya te dije que todo es culpa de esta estúpida medicina! Además... es fácil saber que tú no eres el mejor de ustedes dos!

Eres repugnante!"

Draco Abrió mucho sus ojos grises. Y se paró de un solo brinco acercándose a Harry.

.-"¿Que quieres decir con eso? -Pregunto Draco, muy cerca de Harry- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y se hizo para atrás. Sin percatarse le dio información de más al astuto Slytherin. El cual debido a su exaltación se había encaramado en el escritorio frente a Harry, y ya lo confrontaba casi cara a cara.

.-"C-claro que no!"

Contestó Harry un poco alterado. Draco puso los ojos como rendijas...

.-"Dime la verdad -Dijo Draco acercándose más a Harry, por encima del escritorio- tengo derecho a saberlo..."

Draco no sabía que pensar... y mucho menos entendía lo que sentía. Bien... si no había pasado nada... pues daba igual... pero ¿Que tal si...? ... no sabía si estar enfadado... asqueado... o celoso... era demasiado complicado...

.-"Oh! Perdón... -Dijo una vocecita rasposa desde la puerta- volveré luego."

Ambos chicos dejaron su batalla visual y miraron al pequeño ser, que traía una bandeja grande, levitando a su lado...

.-"Ah! la comida! -Dijo Harry levantándose de un brinco del escritorio- ponla aquí, en la mesa de ahí al lado."

Draco se quedó justo donde estaba, a cuatro patas sobre el escritorio. Exhaló y decidió que dejaría el asunto inconcluso... tal vez era mejor idea preguntárselo al otro Draco cuando tuviera oportunidad... además, el hambre que parecía haberlo abandonado esta mañana volvía ahora que olía la deliciosa comida, que Harry ni tardo ni perezoso ya había comenzado a ingerir. Draco se sentó elegantemente a la mesa, que ya tenía sobre sí, un plato, un vaso y cubiertos para él.

.-"No importa que quieras ocultarlo Potter -Dijo Draco mientras comía elegantemente.- Si hiciste algo... lo averiguaré"

.-"No hay nada que averiguar..."

Dijo Harry nerviosamente, mirando a su plato... como si esta fuera la comida más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida.

.-"Eso lo veremos ...Potter."

Dijo Draco. Harry volteó a ver a Draco, quien lo miró fijamente, mientras con la lengua probaba una machita de comida que le había quedado en el labio superior...

Draco había querido parecer amenazante... pero a Harry... esto le había parecido extrañamente sensual... su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar... y de nuevo esa sensación de calidez lo inundó... mientras sentía esos extraños choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo...

.-"¿Y para qué quieres que te platiquen que hice? -Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie sensualmente- ¿Si tu y yo... podemos hacer cosas mas interesantes aquí mismo?

Draco se atragantó. Esa era la mirada que lo había paralizado esta mañana... Harry se acercó mucho a él...

.-"Yo se muy bien que te gusto... -Dijo Harry, quitándole a Draco el tenedor de la mano- ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar?"

Draco sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía y no pudo más que abrir la boca... pero las palabras nunca salieron, estaba estupefacto ante este chico de ojos verdes que se había sentado en la orilla de la mesa.

.-"Te ves tan sexy..."

Le dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba entre la mesa y la silla de Draco. Éste último solamente se hizo para atrás pero no pudo decir nada... no sabía que hacer... se moría de las ganas de lanzarse sobre el Gryffindor... y su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos... pero su mente aún se negaba...

.-"Vamos... -Dijo Harry mientras le tomaba de la corbata- ven acá... y bésame."

Esto era demasiado... Draco cedió al tirón de la corbata... y se acercó a Harry... aunque tal vez no era por el tirón, ya que el era más fuerte que Harry.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Draco ya estaba sobre el moreno, quien le desataba la corbata hábilmente. Draco se separó de él lo suficiente solo para hacer lo mismo con Harry, quien le sonrió pícaramente.

.-"Quiero... que me hagas tuyo... Draco..."

Dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente, Draco no le contestó... pero un segundo después le quitó la camisa apasionadamente... mandando a volar varios botones con un jalón. Harry le miró intensamente y le dio la vuelta.

.-"Quiero estar arriba de ti..."

Le dijo Harry jadeando. Draco abrió sorprendido sus ojos... pero bueno... aceptaría la espontánea condición...

.-"Lo haremos como tú quieras."

Dijo Draco con la voz ronca... sus deseos se desbordaban, y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el hecho de que tenía a Harry pidiéndole que lo hiciera suyo... esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo lo estaban volviendo loco... Harry sonrió mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón... Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el roce de las manos de Harry sobre sus genitales...

.-"Esto será delicioso... Draco."

Dijo Harry mientras tiraba a un lado los pantalones del rubio. Draco se incorporó y le besó... ambos estaban sobre la mesa... el Slytherin se separó de Harry y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa...

.-"Claro que lo será... -Dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior- de eso me encargo yo..."

Harry sonrió y se lanzó nuevamente sobre esos seductores labios.

CONTINUARÁ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahí se queda hoy... ni modo... aunque quisiera poner más, así debe ser, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejarme sus reviews.

Con Cariño: Luna Escarlta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00


End file.
